sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice/Snow (Pokemonboy3000)
Appearance Snow is a small light blue gem only slightly taller than Peridot. She is a very monochromatic gem in contrast to many others having her entire form different shades of light blue. She wears a light blue sweater dress and light blue snow boots. However she is normally seen in her body made of Ice, which is slightly taller than Pearl and wears a similar ice skirt, with gloves and heels. Personality Cold, callous and sadistic are the three words one would use to describe Ice. She is incredibly powerful being equal in strength to Lapis Lazuli but not afraid to showcase her power when necessary. She is confident in her abilities and delights in the pain and torment of others. However most of this is a facade she has maintained for thousands of years. Her true form, Snow is rather scared and insecure of her position on home world. Being a one of a kind gem she sets a standard for an entire species, and can be a little overwhelmed by that. She is also encumbered with an overwhelming fear of going extinct and is known to flee in terror if her body is broken. More recently she has been revealed to be Co dependent like most Snows, she needs to be around a gem she cares about (cough cough Rubellite) in order to reach her full potential and is extremely protective of her. She is willing to defy home world rules if it means protecting Rubellite and this has resulted in her fusing with other gems. She also has many emotions hidden deep in her core that she is unsure how to convey. Ice also has a playful and joking side that certain gems can bring out in her. When in those moods she is known to make ice related puns, playfully tease the other gems, and crack mischievous smiles. Recently she has shown to have some very conflicted views towards earth. She blames earth for all of the bad events that have happened to her and resents returning to it. However, after realizing hat her lifes tragic moments have allowed for her greatest moments as well, she has seen more value to it. History Snow was made alongside many others to be a powerful warrior, Rubellite was placed to guard her and the other snows. However, when a tribe of humans invaded the kindergarten and defeated Rubellite she and the other snows were left to fend for themselves. She watched hundreds of her sisters be shattered before she was backed into her corner, she then learned how to manipulate Ice and Snow in all its forms and used her new found powers to murder everyone. That was the first time she became Ice. She reverted back to her original form by the time Rubellite found her, but after a while decided to remain Ice. She eventually became a high ranking member of Blue Diamonds court and in charge of torture in blue diamonds realm. When the war broke out she sided with Homeworld and became personally responsible for the deaths of many people and gems in the war, she returned to homeworld with the others afterwards. She later returned to Earth with Lodestone under Blue Diamond's orders to begin preparations for recolonization. She acted as Lodestone's body guard for the most part and clashed with the Crystal gems on many occasions, after Lodestone's capture and disappearance she took on the lead role. During her time in charge she began a plan to weaponize the 3 kindergarten locations and went to the frozen kindergarten. She accidentally activated a message to meant for the lead Peridot from Blue Diamond and learned that the human attack was deliberately caused by Blue Diamond to test the strength of the newly formed Snow gems. Upon learning this she lost most of her will to go on and lost her devotion to homeworld, learning they were the true ones responsible for her sisters' deaths. She wondered around the great north trying to come to terms with this, before finally deciding to shatter herself to end the suffering. Steven, who was hunting her down with the crystal gems was able to convince her to keep on fighting, and that earth was her true home. She realized that despite being made on earth she new nothing about it, and since her hatred was caused by the humans who killed her sisters, the new target of that anger was Blue Diamond. She agreed to stay with the crystal gems for a bit while she figured her life out. It later turned out that Ice joined the crystal gems as a spy in order to capture them and free Blue Calcite. It is unknown how much of this story is false, However at some point Ice cut a deal with Lodestone to keep the crystal gems from being shattered. She has currently returned to homeworld's side. After a long absence she reappeared with Lodestone after Blue Calcite decided to attack beach city. She focused her attacks on Lapis and Peridot since she had no problem hurting them. Despite being out numbered and outmatched she was able to defeat both of them and peridots attack droids due to her superior combat experience. She then made her way to the core displacer to ensure it went off uninterrupted. She attempted to stop Stevonnie from disabiling the machine and proved to be far to much for them to deal with. However, they were able to convince her not to help destroy the earth and she brought the machine down herself. Her current status is unknown however it's extremely likely she perished in the explosion. Appearances * The Ancient Ones (Debut in Part 1 Snow debut in part 4) * The Elementals * An Escape from Home world * The Drill "Shattered Pieces * Bounty Hunter Roleplay * The Uncorrupted ones * Broken Apart by war * Trials of Fire and Ice (Origins revealed.) * Trials of Fire and Ice * Seeking Redemption * Resurgence of the Cluster ( Variant) Abilities She has all basic gem abilities, but is never seen using them she instead relies exclusively on her Cryokinesis. It has been implied that she is unable to shape shift however. Fusions * When fused with Yellow Calcite they form Black Ice * When Fused with Amethyst they form Nirvana Quartz Unique Abilities All of her abilities stem from her Cryokinesis. * Ice Body: '''Body is made complete out of Ice which she can manipulate at will, she must concentrate relatively hard to maintain this and it also surrounds herself with a field of cold that is around -100 degrees Celsius. It increase her durability as without it she tends to poof in one hit. However it comes with the added weaknesses of making her suppressible to sonic attacks, and rendering her completely immobile if her Cryokinesis is disabled by something like Rose's shield. * '''Thermokinesis : She can absorb the heat from any object with her Icy blasts or freeze breath that leave her target frozen in their tracks. This works more effectively on targets that have more heat to lose, so the hotter something is the more easily she can freeze it. * 'Cryokinetic Constructs ': She can form weapons out of Ice, like swords, hammers, axes, disks, walls ect. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''She can control Ice and Snow, she has become adept at this power to the point where it requires very little concentration. Her Ice body needs this ability active to move, if it gets canceled out she is left immobilized. Her control over ice is powerful enough that if contested by another ice user, ice defers to her control. Variations Hero Snow History Snow was made in a Kindergarten with tons of other Snow's, but was attacked by humans and would have been nearly wiped out, if Rose and the Crystal gems didn't come by when they did. Rose protected them and many Snows were spared. However, Blue diamond was furious and had her armies shatter all but one Snow. Snow now fights for earth with the crystal gems. Abilities Like normal Snow her powers stem from her cryokinesis, however she doesn't form a protective body around herself. Instead she has learned to turn her body into Snow and still maintain control. She can also regenerate faster if her gemstone is placed in snow. Trivia * Her Snow-form power was heavily inspired by Apache Tear * Her Snow Regeneration drew insipration from Slushy from Lilo and Stitch. * Since she is a crystal gem, she is far more comfortable fusing than her regular form. Relationships Canon Characters Garnet "A cheap tactic from a cheap tactic. What's wrong? Afraid you'll still lose even though its 2 against 1?" Ice- Escape from Homeworld part 2 Ice and Garnet have had primarily negative interactions throughout various Roleplays, mostly because Ice doesn't believe in love and agrees with the general belief of fusion shared by Home world gems. She also has a dislike of Sapphire as they both were members of Blue Diamonds court before Sapphire betrayed them. Peridot One of the few Gems she has shown actual care for is Peridot. This is mostly because they both enjoy TV including camp pining hearts. However, she still enjoys to intimidate, startle, and threaten Peridot, and will physically harm her, just not as quickly as other gems. Lapis Lazuli Ice has a one sided rivalry with Lapis Lazuli, a they are both powerful gems with connections to Blue Diamond. Ice has actively pursued Lapis in attempts to fight with her, and they when they do fight they are often large battles. However, since both their abilities are related to forms of water they tend to be unable to actually hurt one another. Ice just freezes Lapis's water and sends it back and Lapis turns the Ice back into water and sends it back. She has no qualms battling her and has proven to be able to defeat her one on one. Rose Quartz Ice hates Rose for rebellion, and has expressed a great desire to torture and shatter her, this extends to her son Steven Universe. Steven At first Ice held the same animosity she had for Rose to Steven, and even referred to him by her name. But after he helped her out when she was feeling vulnerable and worthless she started opening up to him slowly. She at first treated him with hostility and mistrust, as she though he was trying to either manipulate her or get information from her. But after a while she learned that he actually cared for her and slowly warmed up to him. She is currently close with him and will even listen to his advice for getting closer to the other gems. Steven appreciates that she is trying and believes that she will be happier on earth. Amethyst Snow's closest Crystal gem pal is Amethyst. Since she wasn't around in during the war they don't have any past experiences to get by. Also since they are both made on earth they have that common connection. Amethyst thinks that Snow just needs to loosen up and feel more confident in herself, and tries to help her adjust to earth life. Snow actually risked herself to save Amethyst from a falling injector which caused them to fuse for a few seconds, before falling apart. She was even willing to fuse with her again willingly Blue Diamond Ice showcases the same textbook loyalty that all gems have for their diamonds, but her devotion falls short especially when compared to fanatics like Lodestone and Holly Blue. This may be because she should belong to Pink Diamond, but she doesn't feel an attachment to her either. Gemsona's Rubellite (GoldensunSheba) "Thanks, you're the only gem I would never inflict serious pain onto for pleasure." Ice-Escape from Homeworld part 2 Her only friend is Rubellite, who is ironically a gem who controls the power of fire. Both of them enjoy to inflict pain on others even though they disagree on the best way to accomplish that goal. They also work very well together and have been able to hold off four gems attacking them on their own. Rubellite is also one of the few Home world gems that knows about Snow, and has been known to tease Ice about it from time to time. Ice cares for Rubellite a lot more than she cares to admit. While she normally despises emotions and the like,Ice allows herself to feel vulnerable, sad, and even happy when she is with Rubellite. Qualities she doesn't show anyone else. She has reacted violently to gems who insult Rubellite as well. In "The Perfect Gift" (non canon) , it is revealed that Ice knows the exact time and date of Rubellite's creation and treats it as a holiday. She went out of her way to find the perfect gift for her which resulted in her hijacking a ship, piloting it to earth, and taking on the crystal gems in order to capture Yellow Calcite, simply because Rubellite mentioned once that she regrets that she never got to torture her. Golden Beryl (Fruitninja155) Ice respect's Golden Beryl more than most gems, but not to the same level as Rubellite. They seem to get along relatively well when paired together, but have been known to argue aswell. Tiger Eye Ice actually became close to the fusion during her stay with the Crystal gems, but Tiger was just trying to keep an I on her and believed things were going too smoothly for Ice. She turned out to be right, but no one belived her. Yellow Calcite Ice and Yellow Calcite have a very strained relationship due to the Black Calcite issiue, Yellow Calcite doesn't like Ice for putting her in that situation, and Ice hates Yellow Calcite for deliberatly allowing Black Calcite control in order to torment her and hurt Rubellite. They seemed to make while Ice was living with the CGs, but it's unkown how they currently stand with each other. Chysoberyl (Silk) Ice doesn't seem to mind Chysoberyl so much. Mostly because she is close with Rubellite and Ice tries to accommodate any of Rube's friends. However, Ice considers Chrys to be a friend, and has been stated to hang out with her when Rube isn't around (Torture gems song). In addition in the Pokemonboy Fanon episode The Trials Peridot reveals she got information on Ice from a chysoberyl who knew her well. Finally Ice allowed Chrys to escape instead of executing her after confessing she was a rebel. Lodestone Ice's official partner for all work conducted by Blue Diamond. Ice seems to respect her and doesn't mind sharing a spire, she also considers her the only sane gem on their mission to earth. She wants Rubellite to get along better with her. Songs Torture Gems. Snow's lament Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qg7L0OQiN78&nohtml5=False Ice's main instrument is a violin, usually accompanied by some heavier synths. Her dance style is figure skating. Trivia *Ice is based off Killer Frost from dc comics and Janice who is another original character I made for a story I wrote. *Snow likes TV specifically Crying Breakfast Friends and Camp Pining Hearts she likes the former because she doesn't have to put effort into making them cry and the latter because she believes Percy and Pierre would dominate in a war. *She is probably my most hated Gemsona as I have seen many people discuss how evil she is, Ironically she is the only one of my gems that has a Ship. *She has regenerated the least amount of times of any of my gemsona's having only done so thrice. *Ice has a strange immunity to mental based powers, as any gem that tries to enter her mind has been known to break down. Her response to this is "Scary in there isn't it?" *Oddly enough despite her dark personality Ice is the most likely of all my gems to break into song, already having 3 written. *It is revealed in the Casteroom gems that her gemstone is indeed Ice and Snow is an insult coined by the yellow diamond workers at the kindergarten. Gemology * Snow crystals form in hexagonal patterns, with each one being different to the next * Snow crystals cling together to make snowflakes * Though often ice is not considered a mineral, by technicality it is, the only consideration for it not to be is the fact it is not stable at room temperature * Ice takes many forms such as, icicles, icebergs, glaciers, snowflakes and hailstones * Ice is colourless and transparent, any coloring is due to impurities such as cracks Gallery (Note none of her artwork is made by me and is made thanks to the talents of Goldensunsheba, Agunachopace, Soulwarriorexpert87, and MissFitt, and Fruitninja155 also If you don't want me using your art let me know and I'll remove it.) Angrygems.png|Snow and Peridot watch Camp Pining Hearts, by Goldensunsheba Ice and Snow.png|Snow and Ice concept art By Goldensunsheba Pokemonboy3000's Ice gemstone.png|Snow's gemstone by Fruitninja155 SnowandRubellite.png|Snow and Rubellite by Goldensunsheba QwertyIce.jpg|Ice by Qwertyuiopscout123 QwertyIce2.jpg|Snow by Qwertyuiopscout123 Ice Assassin TrBG.png|Icesassin by Goldensunsheba Ice Character sheet.png|Ice concept art for Queen of Fire by Goldensunsheba IceScreenshot Pokemonboy3000.png Group cuddle.png IMG 2365.JPG Category:OCs Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Golden's artwork